


First Kiss

by Inuy21



Series: Modern Thedas AU [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Dating, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Modern AU, Nervousness, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuy21/pseuds/Inuy21
Summary: Impatience leads to revelations.(Takes place before "Getting on with LIfe")





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for an August Challenge over on Tumblr. 
> 
> Day 1: Shameless Fluff

“Shut up and kiss me already!”

Alistair stopped mid-sentence and looked at his girlfriend with wide eyes. He forgot about what he was even going on about as he looked into pleading grey eyes. One of her hands rose to nervously tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and licked her lips.

“That is, um, if you want to,” she whispered, biting at her bottom lip and ducking her head slightly, embarrassed by her outburst.

A grin slid onto Alistair’s lips, excited yet nervous. He hadn’t wanted to rush things, but they had been dating for several months now and he had been thinking of kissing her…which is why he had been babbling on for quite some time before she had interrupted him. 

Elissa tilted her head back up as her boyfriend remained frozen with that adorable grin taking over his face. What in the name of the Maker was he waiting for? She’d been expecting an attempt on every date they’d been on during the last two months, but he had never tried and she just couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Alistair,” she started but was stopped as his hand moved up to cup her cheek. His hand was so large and warm, a little sweaty but she didn’t mind as she leaned a little into the touch. 

His thumb stroked along the cheek as he did his best to remain calm. He shuffled his feet so he was a little closer, bending his head to a slight angle as he kept his eyes on hers. “I very much wish to you kiss, Elissa,” he finally breathed out. 

She pressed up on her tiptoes, their lips almost touching. “Then what are you waiting for?” she teased, a smirk tipping one side of her lips up.

Alistair chuckled before brushing his lips against hers. Elissa pushed herself up, smashing her lips to his, impatient now that his lips were on hers. A low groan rumbled between them and then Alistair’s mouth was opening and covering hers with sloppy, hungry kisses. Elissa couldn’t help pulling back and giggling a little as her hand threaded through his short locks. 

“What’s so funny?” he asked, a slight frown marring his features. Had he done something wrong? Was this some sort of test of hers?

“You don’t have to be so eager to, ya know, swallow my head.” She leaned in and pecked his lips, lingering a moment before pulling back again to see a blush staining his cheeks.

Alistair cleared his throat, jerking his head back a few inches. “Sorry,” he mumbled, self-conscious now. The hand that been cupping her cheek now rested at the back of her neck and he almost pulled it away until she spoke. 

“No, don’t be,” Elissa rushed. 

The hand in his hair gripping and pulling until she had him angled enough that she could kiss him properly without losing her balance. She rubbed her lips against his, teasing, before pulling back again. Breaths mingled and their bottom lips made the barest of contact as their lungs heaved. Then Alistair leaned in, a gentle pressure on her lips. 

“This is nice,” she mumbled against him, fingers combing through his hair as she smiled. 

Alistair hummed then slanted his lips a bit more and let his tongue stroke over her bottom lip. Elissa moaned, her mouth opening enough for his tongue to glide across her teeth. She wasn’t laughing or pulling away from him, so when her mouth opened more his tongue swept in for the barest of moments before retreating, remembering her objection to the way he had covered her mouth with his just moments ago. 

Elissa followed him, her head moving with his as he started moving away, her tongue slipping out to taste his lower lip before her teeth sunk gently into the plump flesh. A low whine crept up Alistair’s throat as he dove back in with tongue and teeth. In the back of his mind he kept reminding himself to go slower, gentler, even though other parts of his brain and anatomy wanted more and faster. 

When they separated again, lungs taking in much needed oxygen, Alistair rested his forehead against hers. “When do we get to the steamier bits?” he asked, half-joking, his fingers tangled in her medium-length hair as he resisted the urge to pull her back in for another kiss. 

Elissa opened her eyes slowly, a smile curving her lips. “I’m sure I could convince my roommate to give us an hour or two alone.” 

Alistair nearly choked when he swallowed the lump that had suddenly lodged in his throat. “That, uh, that won’t be necessary,” he stuttered, attempting to reverse the trap he had gotten himself into. 

“No?” she asked with a purr as a hand slipped between them and headed toward his crotch. 

Before she even got past his stomach, Alistair had caught her hand and placed it on his shoulder. “No, Elissa.” He closed his eyes for a second as heat crawled up his neck and cheeks. “I, um…How to put this?” he questioned himself as he pulled away from her embrace so he could breath. He slanted a look at her, chocolate brown eyes sober as he confessed, “I haven’t had the, uh, pleasure of being with a woman yet.”

Elissa froze, confusion washing over her features as she watched the blush take over most of Alistair’s face. “Oh,” was all she could think to say as she absorbed and processed the fact. “Oh!” she said a little louder as her eyes widened and she covered her mouth. 

Nervous laughter erupted from Alistair as he scratched the back of his neck. “Yeah, there’s that. Is it…”

“No!” She held up her hands to stop him from talking and hoping she had offended or embarrassed him too much. “I hadn’t thought you, of all people, to be a virgin.” He was gorgeous and so outgoing, how had anyone not been tempted by this man?

The laugh that filled the air was a bit easier as he took a step back towards her. “No, I suppose most would be of the same opinion.” He shrugged. “I just haven’t met a girl that enticed me enough.”

Elissa bit her lip, eyes casting downward for a second before raising back to meet his. “I wish I could say the same, Alistair.” Guilt pricked at her, admitting her weakness, but she couldn’t change the past and she wouldn’t hide from it either. “But I’ll wait as long as you need, if we make it to that stage in our relationship.”

“Elissa,” he breathed out with a laugh, his forehead bumping against hers, “you already entice me, but I don’t want to rush things. I want to be sure that what’s between us is solid before taking that next step.” Alistair sighed. “I sound ridiculous,” he muttered, about to pull away before her hands stopped him. 

She laughed, tipping her head to press her lips to his goatee-covered chin. “No, you sound beyond sweet and romantic. I want to wait with you, Alistair, if you don’t mind.” She wrapped her arms around his chest as her cheek rested against it.

His arms slid around her back, loosely holding her as his chin rested on top of her head. “I don’t mind at all. In fact, I’m quite looking forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/critiques and kudos are always welcome!


End file.
